The Rapids
by Scribe-of-Arda
Summary: A sunny day by the river in Mirkwood turns into disaster for Legolas and Elrohir. Can they survive the fall?
1. Chapter 1

The Rapids

_A/N: Just another fanfic involving an injured Legolas. Don't ask me why. Again, I like to see the relationship between Thranduil and Legolas, as I am fascinated by it. This is set around the time of the Watchful Peace. By the way, I have no idea about what injuries would actually be sustained from the 'accident' in this fanfic, so to anyone who might know what they're talking about when broken bones come up in the conversation, sorry for this! The only thing I do know about is concussion- I was once concussed, and for about half the day I couldn't even remember what month it was._

_Disclaimer: *sobs into pillow* they're not mine. They all belong to the wonderful Tolkien._

_This is looking to end up at about 6 or so chapter long._

Legolas sighed heavily as he walked out of the palace gates and across the wide bridge. He looked down. The Forest River rushed swiftly beneath him. Further downstream, the river slowed and widened, leaving sandy beaches through the forest, but beneath him the rapids were still strong.

As Legolas reached the other side of the bridge, he turned and started to walk down the bank, searching for his friends. Here, the bank was high and steep, with jutting rocks suspended above the river. Legolas' gaze darkened slightly as his gaze fell on the object in his hands. A silver circlet, it glittered sharply in the morning sun. He looked at the rapids next to him. Maybe… but no. He would just get into even more trouble.

He sighed with relief as he saw Elladan and Elrohir sitting together near the bank of the swift flowing river. He came beside them, and sat down heavily, still twirling the silver circlet in his hands.

The twins looked up as their friend slumped next to them. For a while, none of them spoke, the two Noldor seeing the frustration and anger in their friend's eyes. Eventually, Elladan broke the silence. "What troubles you, _mellon-nin_?" he asked gently. "And why are you resisting the urge to break your circlet? I am sure your father would kill you for that."

Legolas looked up guiltily. He had not realised that he has been grasping the circlet so tight, his knuckles were white. He looked at the twins, sighing deeply. "I think it would take less than that to make my father that angry" he said slowly.

Elrohir scooted over so he was sitting on the other side of Legolas. "What happened?" he asked, frowning. He and his brother knew that the relationship between the King and Prince of Greenwood could be strained at times. Both carried heavy burdens, and tempers were shortened all too easily.

Legolas looked into the churning water as he told them of the argument. Bitter words had been exchanged between them. The argument had started out as a simple matter- a debate over Legolas' attendance at the afternoon councils and his wearing his circlet of office, but it had escalated quickly. When he finished, he looked back down at the circlet, not daring to look his friends in the eyes.

To his surprise, Elrohir began to chuckle as Elladan leaned in. "Your father meant nothing by it" he said comfortingly, as Legolas watched Elrohir curiously. Elladan reached around and dug an elbow into his brother's side, and the laughter stopped abruptly.

Elrohir grinned at Legolas. "I am sorry" he said. "But it just reminded me so much of the times when Elrond used to shout at us. Do you remember?" He looked at his twin.

Elladan eyes twinkled as he bit back a laugh. "I do" he said. "Although, it was mainly you he shouted at."

Elrohir gasped dramatically. "My dear brother!" he said. "I am so wounded by-." He stopped as a hand covered his mouth.

Legolas looked into Elrohir's eyes as he held his hand firmly over his friend's mouth, his eyes twinkling. "By the Valar" he said exasperatingly. "Are you two to have an argument every time we talk?"

Elrohir licked the hand over his mouth, and Legolas yelped as he felt the stickiness of his tongue. He hurriedly pulled it away, and wiped it on Elladan's tunic, earning a cuff around the head in the process.

Elrohir's eyes twinkled with satisfaction. "Yes" he said in answer to Legolas' question. "At least, if it will cheer up a certain princeling."

Legolas glowered at Elrohir briefly. "I'm not brooding" he said. "I'm just angry that I have to attend these stupid meetings, and wear the stupid circlet. I was hoping to come back from patrol early, and spend some time with _Adar_." He tossed the circlet in his hands. "I know he didn't mean what he said." he continued. "I am just tired. It has been nearly back to back patrols for weeks; this is the first time I have had some time to myself."

Elrohir smiled sympathetically. "We know the feeling, _mellon-nin_" he said, squeezing Legolas' shoulder gently. "Our _Adar_ is the same."

Elladan chimed in. "But yours is the King of Greenwood" he said. "It does result in a lot of paperwork. And to be fair, you do not exactly spend a huge amount of time involved in the politics of running the kingdom."

Legolas looked up. "I know" he said. "But it is always so boring! And I always have to wear this stupid thing." He waved the circlet in his hands. The twins nodded. They were well aware of the Prince's hatred of anything shiny and royal. Legolas looked up at them sneakily. "Do you think…?" he said slowly.

The brothers eyed him carefully. "What?" said Elladan. "What do you want us to do this time?"

Legolas shrugged. "Will you cover for me if I throw the circlet in the rapids?" he asked. "You know, say we were messing about and it got dropped."

The twins shook their heads as one. "Normally, Legolas, we don't mind covering for your sorry backside" said Elrohir. "But I really don't want to get killed by the King, in front of our father."

Elladan laughed lightly. "_Adar_ would not like it" he said. Legolas sighed, leaning back. "Very well" he said. "I will spend a few minutes out here before I must prepare for the meetings." He pulled a face at the thought. The twins smiled, and lay back on the edge of the steep cliff, watching the trees above them.

0-o-0-o-0

The pen dropped from ink-stained fingers, hitting the desk with a clatter. Elrond jumped as Thranduil slumped slightly in his chair, the last document, still wet from the ink, in front of him.

Thranduil looked up at Elrond, his eyes a curious mixture of blues. "I shouldn't have shouted" he said softly. "I should not have said what I said to him."

It did not take Elrond very long at all to work out what Thranduil was talking about. He had been silent ever since the argument, and had started to sink further and further into his chair. Elrond shook his head, laying a hand lightly on Thranduil's arm. "He will not take it to heart" he said reassuringly. "Legolas understands well the burdens that you carry as King." Thranduil sighed, but did not respond. Elrond squeezed the arm slightly. "Maybe you should go talk to him" he suggested. "If I know Legolas, he probably went to find my sons. They are along eastern bank of the Forest River, where the other elves often congregate."

Thranduil nodded, and stood up. He sighed, looking at Elrond gratefully. "I do not know how you do it" he murmured. "Elladan and Elrohir are a handful, are they not? I have trouble with just one son."

Elrond laughed lightly. "They will all grow up" he said. "I just let the two get on with whatever mischief they have concocted, and make sure to stay well out of the way."

Thranduil laughed at that. "Come" he said, pushing open the door. "Let us find the troublemakers."

0-o-0-o-0

Legolas sat up, shading his eyes against the glare of the sun. "It is hot" he murmured. He jumped gracefully to his feet. "Come! I wish to feel the spray from the river."

Elrohir got up to his feet, smiling at the thought of the cooling droplets of water. They both looked down at Elladan. "Are you coming, brother dear?" asked Elrohir.

Elladan grinned. "I am not foolish enough to get wet when I will see _Adar_ quite soon, not to mention Thranduil. I am perfectly happy in the shade, thank you very much."

Legolas shrugged. "If he wants to get hot, let him get hot" he said, flashing a grin at Elladan, who grinned back. Elrohir and Legolas walked slightly further downstream. Here a few boulders were built up overhanging the riverbank, and the spray from the rapids could be felt there. They sat down together on the boulders, their feet dangling over the river.

Elladan watched them for a moment, before leaning back against a tree and letting his eyes glaze over. The midday sun shone down upon them. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

0-o-0-o-0

The doors to the palace were already open as Thranduil and Elrond walked out of them and across the bridge. Elrond looked downstream, past the small groups of families and friends who had found time to relax by the river. He shaded his eyes.

"There they are" he said, looking at a spot downstream. Legolas and Elrohir were sitting on boulders on the edge of the bank, whilst Elladan was further back, under the shade of a tree.

Thranduil followed Elrond's gaze. "They are going to get wet" he muttered. "That water runs from the north, it is freezing cold, even in summer." He began to make his way downstream.

A sudden noise made him look up. Thranduil could not see anything immediately, and so assumed the noise of the river had confused him. For a moment, he thought he could hear the slithering of soil.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan gave up on trying to rest as another sharp squeal came from two elflings who were chasing each other up and down the bank. He looked over at Legolas and Elrohir. "You two are going to get soaked!" he called out. A movement from the palace gates caught his eye, and he grinned. "And here come our fathers!"

Legolas and Elrohir looked up at those words, instantly seeing Thranduil and Elrond further upstream. Elrohir gulped. "My dearest brother is right" he muttered to Legolas. "We are quite wet."

Legolas grinned. "It will keep me cool on patrol" he said cheerfully.

Elrohir stood up, making his way to the edge of the boulders. Legolas was about to do the same when he stopped suddenly, freezing in place. He looked up at Elrohir, alarmed. Behind them Elladan had gotten to his feet, his face confused.

"Did you hear that?" asked Legolas, staying in one place.

Elrohir paused, listening. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of slithering soil and shifting rocks. Behind them Elladan's eyes widened and he began to run towards the bank. But it was too late.

"Get off the rocks!" shouted Elrohir, diving for Legolas in the hope of pulling him onto the bank. But in that instant the rocks beneath both of them gave way and they fell, falling down into the rapids.

0-o-0-o-0

In a split second Thranduil and Elrond, who had already been making their way to their sons, were at the bank. Elladan was there too, and Thranduil fastened his arms around him, holding him back from the collapsed bank.

"No!" screamed Elladan, twisting with all his strength in Thranduil's arms. "No! Let me go!" He writhed frantically. "Elrohir!" he cried out. "Elrohir, where are you?"

To all three elves' surprise, a voice answered them. Thranduil's heart leapt into his throat and he let go of Elladan, falling to his knees beside Elrond, who was reaching down over the side.

Legolas was dangling beneath them, one hand holding tightly onto a protruding rock from the bank. His other hand was grasping Elrohir by the wrist. Elladan, who was now beside his father and Thranduil on the bank, let out a strangled cry and reached down, trying to get to his brother. He felt strong hands grab onto him just in time as the bank gave way beneath him, and Elrond pulled him back.

Elrohir was dangling limply from Legolas' arm. His eyes were shut and blood was trickling from a cut on his forehead. Legolas looked up.

"He was hit by a rock, or something, when we fell" he said, his words coming short and sharp as he struggled to hold onto the rock.

Thranduil turned and saw the families who had been playing by the river standing away from the riverbank. As he watched guards, who had seen what had happened, ran out of the stronghold gates. They carried lengths of rope.

Thranduil heard a stifled cry and spun back around. It was his turn to get hauled back from the bank by Elrond, whose hands were trembling. Legolas looked up, his expression pained. "The rock is slipping _Adar_."

Thranduil shook his head. "Help is coming. Just hold on for a while longer, _ion-nin_. Just a little longer."

Legolas grimaced. Already the rock he clung to was wobbling, and Elrohir was a dead weight in his other arm. "We'll be fine" he said softly. Then the rock came loose of the bank and both he and Elrohir fell into the river. They hurtled towards the white water.

_To Be Continued..._

_Elvish translations:_

_Mellon-nin- my friend_

_Adar- father_

_Ion-nin- my son_

_Wow, that was a bit fo a cliffy. Sorry about that! *peeks out from behind corner* The next chapter should be up the day after tomorrow (a Friday for me) at around this time, maybe earlier._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


_A/N: Hi there! Thank you to all of those who are reading this, or who are following this story, or reviewed it. It really does mean so much to me. This is the next chapter- slightly shorter, but also more injury-focused. Please review! It would make my day :)  
_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Pain.

White hot pain.

That was the only thought going through Legolas' mind as he hit the water. He managed to take a quick breath before the white water caught him, pummelling him against the jagged rocks.

Fresh pain exploded through his leg as he hit a rock, and he could not help but scream. As he did, the water filled his mouth, choking him, drowning him. It pulled him down towards the riverbed. He managed to cling to Elrohir's arm.

Then it spat him back out again. He managed to draw breath, his chest aching fiercely. As he hurtled down the river, crashing into rocks, he pulled Elrohir close to him and held on tight. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil cried out as Legolas and Elrohir fell, and his cry was echoed by Elrond. But the largest scream came from Elladan. Instantly Thranduil grabbed hold on him and wrestled him back from the bank. Elladan twisted and fought madly. "Let me go!" he screamed.

Elrond came over and Thranduil gave up his grip on Elladan. Elrond instantly drew his son into an embrace, calming him down until he no longer fought.

Thranduil suddenly realised what had happened. He strode to the riverbank, looking down the river for any sight of Legolas and Elrohir. There was none. He turned to see the guards bowing in front of him.

"Get supplies!" he snapped. "Get anything we might need. Hurry!"

He began to run down the riverbank, intent on finding his son. Behind him Elladan pulled out of his father's embrace. He had a fey look in his eyes that spoke of his desperation. He had to find Elrohir alive. He had to. He and Elrond followed Thranduil as they began the search.

0-o-0-o-0

The sun had sunk in the sky when Legolas first felt consciousness come back to him gradually. He groaned, opening his eyes.

Somehow the river had washed him up on the bank, though only his head and shoulders lay out of the water. He tried to turn his head, but the movement sent waves of pain through his body and he stopped.

He felt cold. It was unusual; as an elf, he hardly felt the temperature. Yet the icy waters of the Forest River were freezing. Legolas began to shiver. Very slowly he began to relax his body, trying to work out what hurt.

His hand was clenched around something, and he found that he could not relax his fingers. Gradually, with the intent of using his other hand to prise his fingers open, he rolled onto his side.

Immediately the pain washed over him, but he barely felt it, so great was his surprise. On the bank next to him lay Elrohir, his eyes tightly closed. Blood seeped from a gash in his head, and his face was pale.

Instantly Legolas remembered everything that had happened- the rocks falling beneath them, him managing to grab hold of the bank for a few moments, before they too fell into the river. He groaned. "Elrohir?" he murmured, his voice cracked. "Elrohir?!"

There was no response. Legolas' training took over. He rolled onto his stomach, hissing in pain, and then managed to get to his knees. He crawled to Elrohir's side, finding that he could only use one arm. Legolas reached out and tapped Elrohir's face. "_Mellon-nin_? Can you hear me?"

Elrohir groaned slightly, and his eyelids flickered. Slowly they opened. "Le…golas?" he asked softly, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Aye, it is me" said Legolas softly. He tried to get to his feet but was swiftly overcome by a nauseating bout of pain, and remained on his hands and knees. He shook Elrohir again, but his friend's eyes had slid shut.

Legolas cursed under his breath. Crawling to Elrohir's head, he slid one arm under his shoulders and tried to drag him out of the river. They needed to get out of the freezing water.

It was hard work. Legolas' whole body sang with pain and Elrohir was a dead weight. Finally, though, Elrohir's feet trailed over the muddy bank and Legolas dropped him, breathing hard. Every time he took a breath, a fiery pain raced up his side.

With his good arm, he picked up a heavy stick nearby. He could tell that they were quite far south, over half a day from the palace. He was the only one awake; it fell to him to protect Elrohir from harm. With that in mind he pulled himself up straighter, ignoring the flashes of pain, and settled the branch in his lap. It was going to be a long night.

0-o-0-o-0

Elrond groaned as he tripped over yet another tree root. In his haste, he was not looking where he was going. It did not help that it was dark.

The three of them had been joined by the guards long ago, and they had been running down the riverbanks for hours. None of them were willing to give up on Legolas or Elrohir. The guards had brought all manner of equipment, from ropes to extensive medical supplies. No-one was sure what they were going to find.

They had also brought torches, which had now been lit, orange specks floating in the dusk. Elrond held his aloft, scanning the riverbank as he ran. In front of him ran Elladan. His son was tireless as he sprinted far ahead of the party. Thranduil and some of his guards were on the other side of the river.

Elladan cursed as his torch spluttered. He held it high, desperately hoping for some sign that his brother and dearest friend were alive. They had been searching for hours now, moving swiftly yet scanning every inch of the river. He glanced across the water. In the torchlight he could see Thranduil's face, pale and determined. None of them were giving up hope that they would find Legolas and Elrohir easily.

Elladan moved his torch to his other hand. He then stopped suddenly, so abruptly that Elrond nearly crashed into him. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Elrond, signalling to the guards and Thranduil on the other side of the river. "Elladan, ion-nin? What is it?"

Elladan paused. "I thought I heard something" he muttered. He shifted his torch again and then he heard it. A faint cry coming from downstream. Elladan waved his torch back and forth, and then listened.

"There!" he cried. "Can you hear that?" To him it was unmistakeable. An elf was calling out to them from further downstream. Elrond's hand clenched his shoulder.

"Aye" he murmured. "Aye, I can hear that."

Elladan felt a grin break through onto his face. "It is them! I know it is!" Holding his torch aloft he began to sprint down the riverbank.

Elrond looked over the river and saw Thranduil staring at him. Both of them wore identical expressions of worry. Without a word, they and the guards broke into a run.

Elladan hurtled down the riverside. "Elrohir!" he cried out. "Legolas! Where are you?"

He heard an answering call. "Over here, Elladan." He frowned. It was Legolas' voice, but it was weak, and it seemed Legolas was struggling to speak.

Legolas called out again. "Keep coming. You…" his voice broke off momentarily. "You're nearly here."

Elladan sped up, and behind him Elrond and the guards ran faster to catch up. Finally Elladan burst through the trees. Beside him the river had carved out a shelf with a muddy beach at the base. And there lay his brother and Legolas.

Legolas looked up as he saw the torchlight. He was sitting up, though it was apparently a lot of effort. His face was deathly white and there was blood coating one of his arms. One leg stuck out awkwardly in front of him. "Thank the Valar" he murmured.

Elladan waved his torch high in the air. "I've found them!" he cried out. "They're over here!"

The noise of running feet from behind him intensified, but Elladan paid them no notice. He jumped down onto the mud, careful to avoid Legolas and Elrohir.

"Elrohir?" he called nervously. Sticking his torch in the mud, he crouched down next to his brother. "Brother!"

Elrohir did not respond. His face was as pale as Legolas', and blood covered his face from a deep cut down his cheek. Another small cut was on his temple. From a quick glance it looked like at least one arm was broken.

Legolas gulped, his breathing erratic. "He…he woke…for a bit…when I pulled him out…the water."

Elladan looked up. "Thank the Valar" he said feverently. "He should be alright." His gaze suddenly took in Legolas properly. "Ai Legolas!" he cried. "I'm so sorry!" He made to move to his friend's side.

Legolas shook his head. "Stay with…Elrohir" he said. "Your father…is coming."

Sure enough, the small bay was suddenly illuminated by torchlight and Elrond appeared, jumping down into the mud. A few guards followed him.

Elrond swiftly bent over Elrohir. "_Ion-nin_?" he asked fearfully.

Elladan shook his head. "He is out" he said softly. "But Legolas said he awoke momentarily when he first pulled him from the water."

Elrond looked over at Legolas. "Ai Valar" he murmured. "Legolas, your father is on his way. He had to double back a bit to find a place to cross the river, but he is coming."

Legolas nodded, his breath coming sharp and fast. Elrond looked up at Elladan. "Look after him" he said softly.

Elladan frowned. "But Elrohir…"

"I will stay with Elrohir" said Elrond softly. "Look after Legolas, _ion-nin_. He is injured as well."

Elladan jumped at his father's words and rushed over to Legolas' side. "I'm sorry _mellon-nin_" he said. "I'm so sorry."

Legolas shook his head, though he grimaced at the pain it caused. "He is your brother" he whispered. "I would expect nothing less."

"Where does it hurt?" asked Elladan, grabbing a medical pack from one of the guards overhead. "And be honest."

"Honestly?" asked Legolas. "Everywhere." He broke off, clutching his ribs as he coughed.

Elladan moved closer to him, gently rubbing his back. "Let me look at your arm" he said softly, taking Legolas' hand and moving the arm towards him.

Legolas could not stifle a cry of pain as Elladan moved his arm. Instantly Elladan let go. "Sorry" he murmured.

A sudden flurry of movement from above made Elladan look up. He saw above him the tall shape of Thranduil, his golden hair seeming to glow in the torchlight, before the Elvenking jumped down onto the mud. "Legolas!" he cried out.

Legolas looked up. "A…ad…" He broke off coughing again, but this time crimson blood spilt from his mouth, covering his hands and chest. Thranduil started forwards, horrified, as Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

_TBC..._

_Elvish translations: See Chapter 1_

_Hehe sorry for this other cliffie! Pretty sure that is the end of the cliffies though. It is looking like there might be 3 more chapters- it isn't a very long fanfic. Good? Bad? It would make my day if you would review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Rapids- Chapter 3

_Third chapter up! Discalimer: see Chapter 1_

"Legolas!"

Elrond looked up in time to see Thranduil catch Legolas as he fell forwards and gently lower him to the ground. Elladan bent over the limp form of the Mirkwood Prince, already directing Thranduil in what to do. He could not help glancing over at his brother again and again as he worked.

Sighing, Elrond turned back to Elrohir. Quickly and carefully he splinted his arm and, discovering a dislocated shoulder, worked the socket back into place. Elrohir's right leg had been badly cut by rocks, so Elrond bandaged it swiftly. He then looked up at the guards.

"We need to move them up onto the grass" he said. "I can't see well enough down here, and there isn't enough room."

One of the guards nodded and relayed the message. Soon four or five guards jumped down into the now crowded bay, and very carefully hoisted Elrohir onto their shoulders. With the help of the guards up above, they slid him onto the grass, before moving to Legolas.

Elrond climbed up onto the bank and helped keep Legolas as still as possible as he was shifted onto the grass. The young Prince looked dreadful. His right arm was badly broken and bleeding heavily from deep cuts in it. On top of that, one of his legs was fractured and Elrond was pretty sure his ribs had broken, judging by the fact he had started to cough up blood. One of the ribs must have grazed a lung, thought Elrond.

Elladan and Thranduil quickly climbed up out of the bay, Thranduil going straight to Legolas and Elladan straight to his brother Elrohir. Elrond looked between the two injured elves.

"Elladan" he said. "I have looked over Elrohir, and splinted his arm, bandaged his leg and put his shoulder back in place. You need to look for signs of concussion- he has a head wound."

Elladan nodded and called a few guards over. Giving one instructions to start building two stretchers, the other guards began to help him treat his brother. Elladan's finger shook slightly as he worked.

Elrond now turned his attention to Legolas. His arm had already been well splinted and bandaged by Elladan, but his leg was still at an awkward angle and no-one had dealt with his ribs. He looked up at Thranduil.

"I suspect he has broken ribs" said Elrond. "And one of them may have grazed his lung, which is why he is coughing up blood." As if on cue, Legolas began to cough, his chest heaving as blood spilt from his mouth. Yet the pain was obviously too much to bear, and he slipped back into unconsciousness. Elrond looked at Thranduil's horrified face. "I am going to need your help with this, Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded, and pressed his hands where Elrond directed them. His eyes never left Legolas' face, and so he missed Elrond's sudden movement. Legolas' chest suddenly moved underneath his hands and he felt a rib snap back into place.

Elrond took his hands away. "There" he said, taking some bandages and binding Legolas' chest tightly. "That should be better."

He then moved to Legolas' leg, feeling gently for the break. Thranduil tensed himself, looking away as Elrond grabbed Legolas' ankle and knee and, with one quick twist, rotated the leg back into place. Legolas shuddered and moaned, but did not wake.

Elrond swiftly took some splints from one of the guards. Setting them next to Legolas' leg he bound them tightly to the limb, keeping it straight and immobile. Finally he sat back, wiping his hands on the grass. "That is all we can do for now" he murmured. "When the stretchers are finished, we can get them back to the palace and treat them properly." He turned away to look at Elrohir.

Thranduil nodded slightly. His gaze fell onto Legolas' pale face again, and he carefully brushed the damp strands of hair away from his son's forehead. Legolas was breathing easily now, though it was still shallow and his face was pinched with pain. Thranduil sighed. Why did this have to happen?

0-o-0-o-0

Blackness flickered.

The darkness wasn't so dark anymore.

It became tinged with red, and with red came pain.

_Ai Valar! _It hurt. It hurt so much. Fresh waves rushed through him every few seconds, leaving him feeling strangely empty. It was as if the pain burned away all sensations, all feelings of what was around him.

He groaned, his voice catching in his throat. Through the pain, he felt something. The moment was so fleeting before it was swallowed by the redness, but it was something.

He tried to block out the pain, stretching out his senses. There it was again.

Someone was squeezing his hand.

Slowly, the red paled, and his eyelids flickered.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil squeezed Legolas' hand as his son groaned. He pulled the still bloody hair out of his face, gently stroking his cheek. "_Ion-nin_" he said softly. "Legolas, can you open your eyes?"

Legolas groaned again, twisting his head slightly at his father's touch. His eyelids flickered, and finally opened. Hazy, pain-filled eyes tried to focus on the face in front of him.

Thranduil smiled in relief, his eyes misting slightly. He resisted the urge to pull Legolas into a hug, and instead gently stroked his face. "Welcome back" he whispered, barely able to contain the joy in his voice.

Legolas frowned. "Where…?"

"We are on the way back to the palace, _ion-nin_" said Thranduil softly. "We should be there soon."

Legolas realised that he was lying in a stretcher. He tried to shift, but a wave of pain coursed through him and he gasped. Thranduil grabbed hold of his hand and Legolas squeezed it tightly until the pain lessened.

Thranduil sighed. "It's alright" he murmured. "It's ok." He looked up as Elrond approached the stretcher that had been carefully placed on the ground.

Elrond smiled as he crouched beside the stretcher. "It could have been a lot worse" he said soothingly as he looked over the young Prince. "Your arm and leg are both broken, and a few ribs. One grazed your lung, but we managed to put it back in place. There is no sign of concussion, which seems almost like a miracle." He looked up at Thranduil, who had another horrified look on his face. "Can you remember what happened?"

Legolas frowned. "There…the river…Elrohir!" he suddenly shouted, trying to sit up. Thranduil immediately pushed him back down.

"Calm down, _ion-nin_" said Thranduil softly. "Elrohir is here too. He is still unconscious, but there doesn't seem to be anything too badly wrong."

Legolas shook his head. "He…tried to save…me, get me…off the rocks." He grimaced as pain washed through him again. "Where is he?"

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged glances. "He is here, Legolas, Elrohir is right here."

"Is he…?" Legolas voice was beginning to wander, his eyelids drifting shut. "How…?" He trailed off as he finally fell back into sleep, his head lolling to one side.

Thranduil sighed, and signalled for the guards to pick the stretcher back up. "We must hurry."

0-o-0-o-0

It wasn't long before the group managed to reach the palace. It was dark, though dawn was not far off, when Thranduil opened the doors, much to the surprise of the guards standing inside. Healers were summoned and the party made their way to the wards.

Inside Legolas and Elrohir, both still unconscious, were gently transferred to beds and then the healers of Mirkwood and Lord Elrond took over. Thranduil and Elladan were consigned to sitting in the corner of the room, watching and waiting.

Eventually, as the first rays of sun came through the window and into the room, the healers finished and stepped back from the beds. Elladan jumped immediately to his feet and made his way to Elrohir's side. He sat in a chair nearby, his eyes only leaving his brother to look at Legolas in the next bed.

Thranduil made his way to Elrond. "How are they?" he asked quietly.

Elrond smiled at Thranduil, and it was that sight that lifted Thranduil's spirits. Elrond walked over and stood between the two beds, Thranduil at his side.

"It could have been far worse" he said. Elladan looked up at his words.

"Are they…?"

"Aye, they will both be fine, though I imagine neither of them will be out of bed anytime soon. Legolas in particular, as it will take some time for his leg to heal."

Thranduil nodded. "You do know that when they wake, we are going to have some trouble enforcing that. Legolas hardly ever manages to stay in the bed for as long as he should."

Elladan chuckled. "Neither does Elrohir. For that matter, neither do I" he said, shooting an apologetic glance at his father.

Elrond smiled. "We will tackle that when it comes. For now, let us just be thankful they will both be completely fine."

Thranduil nodded. So much could have gone worse, or gone wrong. They could have been dashed to pieces on the rocks, or been swept into Long Lake. The full realisation of what had happened suddenly hit him and he sank into a chair, trembling with relief and worry at the same time.

Elrond looked puzzled for a minute, and then he too seemed to realise what Thranduil had, for his face went pale and his hands shook. He immediately checked both elves again and, satisfied with what he had found, dragged over another chair to Elrohir's bedside. The three elves settled in.

0-o-0-o-0

Legolas slowly surfaced through the many layers of blackness. He could hear something, no, someone calling him. He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan.

Gradually awareness came back to him, and he struggled to open his eyes. When he first did he blinked, for the sun was now streaming into the room. He turned his head to try and find whoever was calling him.

A hand gently stroked back a lock of hair from his face, and he saw his father knelt in front of him, smiling. Legolas tried to move his arm to find his father's hand, but found it completely immobile.

Thranduil reached out and grabbed Legolas' other hand. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

Legolas grinned wryly. "I ache" he murmured. "All over."

"Well, you can't just fall into a river and not expect that to happen" said Thranduil jokingly. His face then grew sombre. "You scared me so much, _penneth_. _Saes_, never do that to me again! When I think of what could have happened…" he trailed off, staring into nothing.

Legolas shifted slightly in the bed. "I'm sorry" he said. "But I promise, I never meant to." He looked around. "How is Elrohir?"

"Still unconscious" said Thranduil heavily. "It has now been a day since you both fell. You said he woke up momentarily?"

Legolas nodded. "When I pulled him onto the bank, we spoke." He grimaced at the memories. "It wasn't a very long conversation."

Thranduil chuckled. "At least the river didn't knock your sense of humour out of you" he said. He looked around as he heard footsteps behind him, and Elrond appeared at his shoulder.

Legolas smiled up at the Elf-lord. "My thanks, Lord Elrond" he said. "Where is Elladan?"

Elrond smiled slightly. "He is…sleeping" he said.

Legolas raised one eyebrow. "I take that it is not a completely natural sleep, my Lord?"

Thranduil chuckled and Elrond grinned. "I am afraid he was worrying too much about Elrohir. Something had to be done."

"Do you have any idea of when Elrohir will awake?" asked Legolas, his voice etched with worry for his friend.

"Fear not" said Elrond. "He may have a concussion, but he will be alright, and should wake within a day."

Legolas nodded. "Good" he said. "It would be no fun…without him." His voice trailed off slightly as tiredness overwhelmed him, and Thranduil smiled.

"You need to sleep" he said. "You are still badly injured. If you protest, I will simply drug you" he added as an afterthought.

Legolas smiled. "I would…just refuse…to drink." His eyelids drooped and he fell back into sleep, his face peaceful.

Thranduil stood up from where he had knelt beside the bed. "He is going to be alright, is he not _mellon-nin_?" he asked Elrond.

Elrond nodded. "They both will be" he said, though he could not prevent a tinge of worry from entering his voice as his gaze fell on Elrohir, lying motionless on the bed. Elladan was slumped in the chair next to him.

"Fear not" said Thranduil. "Elrohir will awaken soon, and then I feel like throwing a feast to celebrate."

Elrond laughed. "Will there be Dorwinion?"

Thranduil chuckled. "Of course, _mellon-nin_. What else would you expect in my halls?"

_To Be Continued_

_Look. no cliffie! There will be one more chapter after this, and then I have another fic, about the Battle of the Five Armies, lined up. Please review- it would make my day! _

_Elvish translations- see Chapter 1_


	4. Chapter 4

The Rapids- Chapter 4

_Here it is, the last chapter. I hope that everyone who has read this fanfic has enjoyed it, and if you would review, it would make me so happy.  
_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

It was the middle of the night, and Legolas dreamt.

He dreamt of the noise of soil, slithering over loose rocks and falling into the river. The horror when the rocks under his feet, the ground that was meant to be so stable, tilted and collapsed. He remembered reaching out and grasping Elrohir with one hand, whilst scrabbling at the riverbank with the other. Elrohir's hand has tightened on his briefly, before a rock had come hurtling down from above. There had been a dull thumping sound, and Elrohir had cried out, before his hand had gone limp within Legolas'.

Legolas dreamt of the noise of the water underneath them, and the feeling of the rock loosening in his hand. He remembered the panic that had welled up in him, and the tightness in his chest as he supressed a scream. The rock had given way and he had fallen, his father's frightened face above them.

He dreamt of the sound that he and Elrohir had made when they had hit the water. His hand had tightened on Elrohir's as the current caught them and played with them, dragging them down before tossing them and spitting them back up. He had screamed then, the sound ripping its way through clenched teeth. He remembered fighting against the rocks, trying desperately to move around them. He remembered that it had not worked- that no matter what he did, he was pummelled again and again by jagged spears.

He had tried to grab onto one rock, but Elrohir's hand slipped from his grasp as he clung to the wet surface. He had let go then, grabbing onto Elrohir as tight as he could. His other arm had smashed against the rock as the rapids had swung them around, and Legolas dreamt of the scream he had uttered when he felt the bone crunch.

He dreamt of the white water, churning around them. He dreamt of the pain that had sung through his entire body. In his dream, he saw his father running down the bank, but he was too far away, too far away. He dreamt of the water rising up like some wild beast and crashing over them, pulling him down.

Legolas dreamt of the water rushing in his mouth, filling him so he could not breathe, choking him, drowning him. He awoke screaming.

Elladan jumped up from where he was sitting by the side of Elrohir's bed. "Legolas!" he cried out in hushed tones, hurrying to his friend's side.

Legolas sat up in the bed, cradling his broken arm to his chest. His breaths were coming fast and short, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

Elladan sat down on the bed next to him. "_Mellon-nin_?" he asked, rubbing Legolas' back in an effort to slow his breathing. "Legolas, what is it?"

Legolas rocked back and forth as he struggled for breath. "Drowning…" he gasped. "Drowning."

"It's alright" said Elladan soothingly. "It's ok. You're safe here."

Legolas, though still breathing heavily, shot him an annoyed glance. "I am…perfectly…aware of…that" he said in between gasps.

Elladan grinned. "Fine then, don't let me help."

"Sorry…" gasped Legolas. He sat back and gradually his breathing became normal, though there was a haunted look in his eyes. Elladan shifted on the bed.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

"There is little to say" said Legolas. "I dreamt the entire thing happened again. I dreamt I was drowning." He glanced sideways at the bed where Elrohir, still unconscious, lay. "I almost envy him" he muttered.

"What?"

"Elrohir. I almost envy his concussion. It most likely will come with memory loss, and he will not be able to remember the entire event."

Elladan sighed. "And I suppose you can remember it all?"

"Aye" said Legolas shortly. "I remember." He fell silent for a while, before looking up at Elladan.

"The worst part wasn't even falling into the river, or being swept along by the rapids. It was waking up on the bank and having no idea what was going to happen." He shuddered. "I didn't know if Elrohir was alright, or whether you were coming. I didn't know what was happening, and it scared me, Elladan, it scared me."

"But we did come" said Elladan soothingly. "I would have never stopped searching for you."

"Seeing your torch was the best moment of my life" said Legolas softly. "And waking up to find Elrohir next to me. If I had let go of him…" He shuddered, thinking of the possibilities.

Elladan nodded. "It is alright now" he said. "You are both going to be alright. _Adar_ says Elrohir will wake up soon, and then it will all be alright."

Legolas nodded. Already he felt tired and his eyelids drooped. "Aye" he murmured, as he sank back onto his pillows. "It will all be alright."

His eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

0-o-0-o-0

Elrohir had never felt so bad. His head was apparently now home to a Dwarven party, judging by the hammering in it, and he felt sick from the pain. On top of that, when he tried to move his entire body simply hurt.

He could hear someone speaking, and he tried to make out what they were saying. Everything seemed blurred. He panicked when he suddenly realised he couldn't see. Then he calmed down slightly, working out that actually his eyes were shut.

That voice called out again, and Elrohir tried to listen. They were calling something, he thought. With a jolt he realised it was his name. But who would be calling it?

Elladan, thought Elrohir suddenly. He tried to open his eyes, and felt his eyelids flicker. Trying again, he prised his eyes open.

"Elladan?" he whispered, squinting in the sunlight.

Someone moved and there was a swishing noise as drapes fell across the window, darkening the room. Elrohir sighed in relief.

A familiar face moved into view. "Elrohir?" asked Elladan softly. "How do you feel?"

Elrohir tried to move his arm to touch his head, but found that he couldn't. He looked down, surprised to see it immobilised in a sling. Now that he was more awake, he realised that his arm, and his shoulder, were actually quite painful.

Elladan reached out and gently touched Elrohir's other shoulder. "Brother?" he whispered fearfully. "How are you?"

Elrohir smiled slightly. "It hurts" he admitted. "But why is my arm in a sling?" He looked around him, recognising the healing wards of Mirkwood. "Why am I in the healing wards?" His gaze fell on the bed next to him and he let out a gasp. "Why is Legolas lying in the next bed?"

Elrohir tried to get up to go to his friend, but Elladan pushed him back down. "It's alright, _muindor-nin_" he said calmingly. "Legolas is going to be alright, as are you." He smiled a small smile. "You had us worried for a bit, as usual."

Elrohir frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Elladan. His gaze grew troubled. "What is your most recent memory?"

"The day we went with Legolas hunting spiders" said Elrohir promptly. "You got covered in webs. Why? Did something happen?"

Elladan groaned, running a hand through his hair. "That was four days ago" he said softly.

"Four days" murmured Elrohir. "How…?"

"Two days ago, you and Legolas fell in the river when the rocks collapsed from underneath you. You were hit on the head, and were unconscious when we found you. Legolas pulled you from the river, and has woken up a few times since, so he is going to be alright." Elladan frowned. "Do you really not remember anything?"

Elrohir sighed. "I don't know" he murmured. "Maybe, if I concentrate, but as soon as I grasp something it slips away from me."

Elladan nodded. "You have concussion" he said. "And so your memory may be a bit patchy for a while. But it will get better. Remember when I was thrown from my horse? That was far worse!"

Elrohir chuckled. "I remember! You couldn't remember anything for a whole week. I found it quite funny."

"I'm sure you did" said Elladan. He looked up as the doors to the healing ward swung open. "_Adar_ is here" he said softly.

Elrohir looked up to see Elrond standing over him with a smile. The Elf-lord knelt down beside the bed. "_Ion-nin_!" he said joyfully. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad" said Elrohir. In actual truth he was feeling rather scared. What if he couldn't remember anything? What if from now on his memory didn't work properly? With a jolt, he realised he didn't even know what month it was.

Elrond seemed to read his mind, for he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry" he said. "Your memory will return very soon."

Elrohir nodded, but then a new voice broke into the conversation.

"Is that Elrohir?" said a voice from the next bed. Elrohir looked over to see Legolas looking at him with tired grey eyes from his bed. When they saw Elrohir, awake, they lightened and Legolas smiled.

"Elrohir!" he said. "You're awake, finally. It has been getting a bit boring in here."

Elladan laughed as he moved over and helped Legolas sit up against the headboard. He passed Legolas a cup of water. "A bit quiet, you mean" he said jokingly. "I have never known such peace."

Elrohir chuckled, whilst Legolas simply raised one eyebrow. He finished the water and looked around. "Where is _Adar_?"

"Organising a feast" said Elrond wearily. "Apparently they take forever to get ready."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "They do, you know" he said when he saw Elladan's sceptical face. "You haven't been at a proper celebration until you have had a feast here. They are truly magnificent."

Elrohir grinned. "Excellent" he said. "Now, if only I could remember what a feast is, I'm sure I would be fine."

Elrond frowned, but both Elladan and Legolas laughed. "Stay awake" said Legolas. "And we can fill you in on what has happened. Maybe it will jog your memory."

Elrohir nodded, pushing himself up in his bed with the help of his father. "Fine" he said. "But if you tell me lies, or make me believe that I did something stupid, I will find out." He laughed at the look of innocence on Legolas' face. "I have my ways" he added darkly.

Elladan laughed. "Yes, _muindor-nin_, but I happen to know them all, so you have gotten nowhere."

Legolas grinned. "Are you two going to bicker all day?" he asked. "Or can I tell the story?"

Both Elladan and Elrohir turned to him with captivated expressions. "We are all ears" said Elrohir.

"Right then" said Legolas. "It was a nice sunny day…"

0-o-0-o-0

Legolas cursed softly. "Elladan?" he called out. "Elladan, are you there?"

He heard the soft tread of elvish feet, and then the not so soft snort of laughter as Elladan approached. "Really Legolas" said Elladan. "I'd have thought you'd know how to at least dress yourself by now."

Legolas gritted his teeth. "It's my arm" he said defensively. "I can't move it to get it through the sleeve."

Elladan sighed. "Come here" he said, and Legolas felt him pull the tunic around and manipulate it until he could pull it over his head. "There we go" he said brightly. "Just like a Prince."

Legolas muttered something under his breath and reached up to do up the clasps of the tunic. Elladan watched him. "Do you want me to do that?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I…can…do…it" he muttered as he concentrated. Finally the last clasp was done up and he smiled triumphantly. "Done!"

Elladan grinned. "Shall we go then? I believe they are awaiting us."

Legolas nodded, and grabbed hold of the crutch next to him. Pushing himself up, he moved them under his arms and took a step forwards, his heavily splinted and bandaged leg dangling off the ground. One arm was held securely in a sling, and he leant on Elladan as they made their way to the door.

Elladan grinned as he put an arm around Legolas' waist, supporting him. "Very smooth" he said with a grin.

"Aye" replied Legolas. "It wouldn't do to fall on my face at the feast my father has so carefully planned, all in honour of Elrohir and I surviving our little fall."

Elladan laughed and was about to say something, but at that moment there was a knock on the door, and it swung open to reveal Elrohir. He was dressed in deep blue robes, though one of the sleeves was cut away to reveal a splinted arm, which was in a sling. He was on one crutch, for his leg had been badly bashed and cut by rocks, though not broken. He smiled. "Are we ready?"

Legolas nodded and together the two of them limped down the corridor, Elladan behind. Over the past week Elrohir's memory had returned more and more, though it went blank at the point the rocks gave way. They were both healing well.

Legolas turned down one of the other corridors. He was wearing his customary forest green clothes, though a deep green cloak was draped over his shoulders, and one leg of his leggings had been slit at the back to accommodate for his broken leg. He smiled at Elrohir as they reached the large doors leading outside. The feast was being held in the woods, though they were to meet all of the elves outside of the gates. "Ready for this?" he asked. "Once we go out, there is no going back."

Elrohir grinned. "I'm ready." The doors swung open and together, Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan came out onto the grass to a round of applause. Thranduil was standing at the front of the crowd with Elrond. Both of them were smiling as they cheered their sons. Thranduil was dressed in his formal robes of a silver-grey, and his crown rested on his head. At this sight Legolas suddenly realised something.

"My circlet" he muttered to Elladan and Elrohir as they limped across the grass. "It must have fallen in the river."

Elladan laughed. "Are you complaining, _mellon-nin_?"

Legolas shrugged. "Not particularly" he murmured. He smiled and made his way towards the waiting crowds.

_The End_

_And there we have it! Not much action in the last two chapters, but I find it interesting to write all the conversations. Elvish translations are all on chapter 1, if you want to know. Next up, being published in the next few days, will be a fanfic mainly about Legolas and Thranduil at the Battle of the Five Armies. Plenty of angst in that one, I believe. Mwahahaha_

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, and a massive thanks to anyone who has reviewed (though I have already messaged you saying that)._

_Ta-ta for now!_


End file.
